


Your Life Is A Map With No Compass To Guide

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Asahi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crying, M/M, Omega Hinata, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Suga, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Panic, Protective Daichi, Sugamama, Touch-Starved, alpha daichi, alpha kageyama, omega tsukishima, protective Omegas, protective Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas stick together (even if you're a dick and your name is Tsukishima) Hinata is touch starved and needs the comfort from the Omegas in the team/pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Life Is A Map With No Compass To Guide

**Author's Note:**

> (Title: Somewhere In Neverland - All Time Low)

"You're alright." Nishinoya rubbed his face over Hinata's trying to stop the younger Omega's tears. 

Hinata wiped at his eyes.  
"I'm sorry." He cried.

"Shh. You've got nothing to be sorry about." Suga hushed him, pulling the small ginger-nut more into his lap, kissing the top of his head.

One of Tsukishima's hands were holding onto Hinata's while the other was running through the younger boy's hair.  
"It's not your fault. These things happen." He shrugged. 

"But it's not suppose to. I ruined everything." Hinata pouted, his lip wobbled.

"Your panic and pain put all the Alphas on edge." The small libero added. 

Suga sent him a small glare, before turning back to the orange haired boy.

"Don't worry about it, Shouyou. A lot of Omegas feel touch starved, we're cuddlers by nature. The alphas just didn't know how to handle the situation." 

Hinata nodded, taking a deep breath and stood up. 

"Let's go practice while it's still day light."

Two of the Omegas (Noya and Suga) smiled, while the other didn't acknowledge anything was even said. 

They reached the gym and everyone froze.

Daichi stepped forward, he was about to apologise when Hinata bowed down at his feet.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt practise! I-I won't do it again." He whined, tears pricked his eyes.

Daichi ran his hand through Hinata's hair.  
"Are you feeling better?" He asked with concern. 

Hinata pouted, with a raised eyebrow.  
"I-I I'm fine. I'm sorry." 

Asahi knelt down by him, helping him sit up.  
"Don't." Was all he said. 

Hinata looked to Kageyama.  
"C'mere." The Alpha said. 

Hinata reluctantly stood up and walked over to the dark haired male.

Kageyama gulped before engulfing the Omega into a hug.  
"Don't apologise, Idiot. You can't help feeling that way. Why were you touch starved anyway? Shouldn't your mum be helping with that?" 

Hinata shrugged.  
"She doesn't scent me anymore. My dad told her I'm too old." He whispered with embarrassment.

"But, what about Kageyama, doesn't he scent you?" Tanaka asked, finally getting to talk. 

Hinata bowed and shook his head.  
"I don't let him do it, I don't want anyone thinking I'm weak. I keep him occupied with tosses." 

"So how have you been getting the comfort?" Daichi asked with a frown. 

Hinata shook his head.  
"I haven't."

Nishinoya, Suga and Tsukishima whined. They knew how hard it was. 

Omega's needed touch. It was part of who they were. They needed to know they had someone, anyone. And scenting and touching provided that feel of stability.

Kageyama was the first to start scenting the young Omega. 

He rubbed his nose into the Omega's scent gland, inhaling deeply.

He moved the Omega's head so his face was shoved into the Alpha's neck. 

He felt Hinata's nose at his neck.

Hinata purred. 

Suga walked over to them, wrapping his arm around the young Omegas waist and nosed at his neck, inhaling the scent. 

"We should all stay at my place tonight. I'll make a nest and we can all curl up in it and have a team-pack-scent-bonding-night. Sound good?" He looked around to everyone who nodded back at him. 

"Alright well everyone go home, pack a bag and meet back at my house when you're ready." 

Kageyama hesitantly let go of the young Omega, giving silent pleads to let him stay. 

"I'll come around to your house, we can walk to Suga's together." He said, the dark haired Alpha nodded and walked away. 

Everyone nodded and left, only two remained. 

"You alright?" Suga asked. 

Hinata nodded  
"Thanks for doing this for me." 

Suga nodded and kissed his forehead.  
"It's okay. Just come to us next time, we won't judge you." 

Hinata nodded.  
"I will. Thanks Suga"

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr is just 'rahrazorblade'


End file.
